This invention relates to an operation oil supply apparatus in an pressure operated type transmission for a vehicle such as a motorcar or the like.
As for the apparatus of this kind, the applicants of this application have previously proposed such a type one that an oil supply pipe provided upright on a transmission casing is inserted in an axially directional center opening made in a rotary shaft supporting each oil pressure clutch for effecting oil supply to each oil pressure clutch, and sealing between a stationary oil passage connected to a valve block and a rotary oil passage connected to an oil pressure clutch is made by using a seal member of a small diameter between the oil supply pipe and the center opening so that lowering of the transmission efficiency of the transmission caused by a friction loss of the seal member may be prevented. However, such an arrangement has been usual with this type of apparatus that the oil supply pipe is inserted into the center opening from one end of the rotary shaft on the other side wall portion side which is remote from the valve block, and consequently the oil passage ranging from the valve block to the oil pressure clutch becomes large in length, and delay in operation of the oil pressure clutch is resulted. With this arrangement, in a case where the manual valve is constructed into a type having a 1st forward running range in which oil supply is given selectively to any of the respective oil pressure clutches and a 2nd forward running range in which oil supply to the high speed oil pressure clutch is cut off and oil supply is given to the low speed oil pressure clutch, there is caused such an inconvenience that when the manual valve is changed over to the 2nd forward running range for obtaining a rapid acceleration or an engine brake, a sufficient acceleration property or engine brake operation cannot be obtained because of delay in operation of the low speed oil pressure clutch.